Songs of Love, an Imprint story
by jazzandbells
Summary: Paul is a wolf and he loses someone very important to him. He lives a life full of pain, hurt, and heartbreak. Bella forced into a life of singing that she's tired of living. Rest of the summary inside. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Paul is a wolf and he loses someone very important to him. He lives a life full of pain, hurt, and heartbreak. Bella forced into a life of singing that she's tired of living. She moves to live with Charlie in La Push, who moved from Forks, to be closer to his brother and Bella's Uncle, Billy Black, just to be closer to family. Bella's 17th birthday, she comes home to Charlie, who told no one that she was coming, while she tries to escape from the life that Renee has forced her into living. While in La Push, Bella goes through change, she falls in love, gets heartbroken, and while running through the woods, she runs into Paul who's in wolf form while he's on Patrol with Jacob, Bella's cousin, and he sees Paul imprint on his cousin, gets pissed, and attacks, narrowly missing Bella who Paul pulled out of the way. Pack Drama, vampire on the sidelines jumping in, and a shit load of songs "written" by Bella. Does she get her happily ever after with Paul, or does she go back on the road?

**PROLOGUE:**

Heartbreak is a cruel thing to live through. Then again, so is being forced to live a life that you don't want to live, but you do it anyways, you move on from that, but your never fully there, not until you meet someone that can fill the void of the loss that you went through, hopping against all hope that they'll stick around for life, and never leave, and to let the whole in your heart heal, but you're wary of the things that they could cause to happen I f they leave, cause an even larger hole in your heart. This, this is the story of two heartbroken and hurt people, on their way to finding true love, but they get hurt along the way, and they try to pull through.

**Chapter 1:**

POV: BELLA

Fame…its one thing that you would never expect to not want. But that's exactly what I want. I don't want fame, I want to be a homebody, I don't want to have fans screaming my name, I want to live in the tiny town of La Push, Washington with my father and uncle and cousin, but Renee, my "mother" won't allow me to until I turn 17. At least, that's what she said. To trust her would be like following the grim reaper to an ice cream shop. _She_ has the _perfect_ life; a famous daughter, and a rich, baseball playing husband. But me on the other hand, I have the worst life ever, a bitchy mother, a horrible step-father, sure, I lead a great life, I've got money, I've got fans, what more could a girl ask for? Other than settling down, actually going to a _real_ school, having friends that aren't fake. But that's so unacceptable, because it's not what's thought of me. That's why I'm getting the custody that my "mother" has over me transferred to my father, and he couldn't be any happier, because he finally has the chance to see me other than when we're in Washington for concerts.

Honestly, I'm looking forward to it also, because I can finally settle down, and have all the things that I want, friends, a real family, go to a real school. Charlie, my dad, he's also another reason. I hardly know anything about him, because we don't get to do any father daughter bonding. So, I'm taking a break from singing, from going from city to city and being cramped on a tour bus. I can't wait til I can go to a _real home_, and finally live my life the way that I want to live it.

Of course, I can't leave without Abbie, my acoustic guitar. I never go anywhere with out her, not only because she's my first, but because she's the guitar that I turn to when I have a new song that I try out for the first time, and I'm happy when I have her, she helps me get out frustration that always ends up piling right back up on my shoulders.

So, when I get to La Push, I'm only going to have my guitar, my car (well, truck it's a Ford F-150 crew cab) and a couple bags of my favorite clothes. If I need any more, then I'll go out and buy some, but other than that, I'm going to try and be as normal as I can.

Oh, and not freak out when the plane that I'm sitting on goes into turbulence. Must love the Seattle weather. Sarcasm, it's my favorite thing. I pull out my notebook, full of songs that I've written, or not finished, well, currently only one isn't finished, but I'm working on it. When I'm done looking through for the right song, I start to fumble around with the verses, tap out the tempo, and do anything else that I can to finish this song. By the time that the song is finally finished, the plane lands and the passengers are exiting the building…or plane. I get out of my seat and gather my carry on luggage, which consists of my laptop bag with my laptop, notebook, and my ipod and a few pens/pencils, and Abbie, before I get off the plane completely to get my other two bags and went to look for Charlie… or his cruiser. You see, not only is he the chief of the Indian reservation, but he's also the chief of police and he never goes anywhere without his cruiser. I'm so going to have to talk him into letting me buy him a nicer vehicle for every day occurrences like this.

Okay, so maybe not like picking up his teenaged daughter up from the airport everyday occurrences, but you get the point right? Okay, good cause if not then I'd have to kick you somewhere where the sun don't shine.

I finally spotted Charlie, and I grabbed my bags and made my way over to him. "Hey dad," I said when I was standing a few feet in front of him. He looked at me, and smiled so brightly, the white of his teeth stood out against the russet color of his skin.

"Bella!" he almost yelled, coming up to hug me tightly. "You have no idea how much everyone has missed you!" he told me, looking sheepish.

"You didn't tell anyone anything did you?" I asked him. The guilty look on his face was enough of an answer for me. "CHARLIE! I told you not to tell anyone, I wanted to surprise them!" I whined to him as we were putting my stuff in the trunk of the cruiser.

"All I told them was that you were coming home, I just didn't say when. Oh, and we're having a barbeque over at Billy's. The elders are going to be there and so is the pack," he told me.

"The pack? Dad, have you finally lost it into believing all of the tribal stories?" I asked him, truly worried for his health.

"No, it's just Jake and a large group of his friends, we just call them the pack," he said quickly. "Now, get in the car Bells, we have a three hour drive to make before we get home, and then we're going to Billy's for that barbeque."

"Okay, okay. I'm in the car, now drive old man," I warned him. "Should I bring my Abbie?" I asked him after about five minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Billy and Jake haven't heart you play in ages, other than what's on the radio. I'm sure that they'll be happy to see Abbie as well," he said after a few seconds of thought. "Why don't you get some rest on the drive so that way all you'll have to do is freshen up some, and we can head over. That sound good to you kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, it does, night," I told him before getting comfortable and falling asleep. After what felt like seconds, Charlie was shaking me, and telling me to wake up. "What do you want?" I asked him groggily.

"We're home, go on in, the door is unlocked, your room is the one that you've had since you were born. I'll bring your stuff up," he told me after laughing. I got out of the car and went inside before I got lost. I just stood there for a few seconds before Charlie came in behind me and laughed. "Up the stairs, second door on the right," he told me.

"Thanks, that would have been nice to know BEFORE I walked in," I said, walking up the stairs and into my room. "We are going to have to redecorate in here," I told my dad when he set my stuff down.

"I know, I have someone that's going to expand the house some, make your room larger, maybe add on a bathroom for you to use, so we don't have to share one. Can you live with this for a couple of weeks?" dad asked me.

"Yea, I'm just…not a fan of pink," I said, looking at the pink walls and ceiling. And the pink bed set. "I might just sleep on the couch," I told him. He just laughed at me, and set my bags down. Before walking out of my room.

"15 minutes until we have to walk over to Billy's. That should be enough time for you right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that's plenty of time. I'll be ready in 10," I told him before grabbing a change of clothes and my toiletries and walked to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a really high bun, before quickly turning on the water to hot and stripping down what I already have on and jumping in the shower. I quickly washed and shaved before getting out and grabbing the towel that I got down from the shelf, and dried off. I put on my white lace panty and bra set before putting on a pair of white skinny jeans and a red tank top and brushed my hair and left it down. I went back to my room with three minutes left, put on a pair of red converse, grabbed Abbie, and went downstairs where Charlie was waiting.

"10 minutes. I'm impressed," Charlie told me, laughing at the victory dance that I was doing. I stuck my tongue out at him, and started to bounce up and down.

"Can we go over early?" I asked excitedly. He took one long look at my bouncing self before he laughed and nodded his head yes and started to walk towards the front door. I was still bouncing, so I bounced out the door after him. "Do you want me to lock it or something?" I asked.

"Nah, we're only going to be next door, don't have to worry about anyone trying to break into my house," dad said, puffing out his chest, still walking next door to the little red house that my uncle Billy owns. "Will you calm down and stop bouncing?" Charlie asked, laughing at me.

"No! Now hurry up and go old man," I told him pushing him while still bouncing.

"Okay, stay here, I want to make sure that everyone's here first," he said while walking out towards the back yard. I kept my eyes on him and when he waved for me follow behind him, I ran and started to bounce again. Charlie grabbed my wrist and dragged me, FORCEFULLY! Into Uncle Billy's back yard. "Stop your bouncing kid," he told me before shouting to Billy. "Hey, Billy! Look who I found lurking around out front!"

"I wasn't lurking, you told me to stand there, but I BOUNCED," I said, laughing at the look on uncle Billy's face. "Hiya Uncle Billy. Where's Jakey?" I asked, bouncing double time and giggling.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell from a group of guys, standing around and talking. He was tall, and not at all familiar, so I cocked my head to the side, pursed my lips, and just stood there, until I saw the familiar eyes, and smiled so brightly.

"Here dad, hold Abbie," I told him, handing him my guitar case, and looked back to Jake. "JAKEY!" I shouted back, loving the sound of him groaning in exasperation. I ran and jumped into his arms giving him a hug as tightly as I could, but wasn't really that tight. Jake on the other hand, squeezed me so tight, I needed air. "Jake, can't breathe," I said as best as I could. "Oh…uhm, hi?" I said to all the people that Jake was talking to and looked down before blushing.

"Guys…and Leah," Jake said, putting his arm around my shoulders, "This, is my cousin Isabella…I mean Bella," he said to them. "Bells, these guys…and Leah, are the guys and Leah," he told me.

"Guys…and Leah? Jakey, you really need to work on your talking skills. Hi, I'm Bella, like Jake said, and you guys are?" I asked smiling sweetly at all the guys that were like, 6 feet tall and taller. "I'm guessing that you're Leah since you're the only girl here…unless his name is Leah?" I asked the girl, while pointing to some random guy in the group of people.

"Yeah, I'm Leah, and you're pointing to my brother Seth," the girl, Leah, said smiling brightly at me. "The rest of the guys here are Sam," she said, spitting out his name as if it was bad, while pointing to the guy closest to Jake. "Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin. Emily, Kim, and Claire are talking to your dad and Billy. Emily is holding Claire, and Kim is the one that is staring at Jared with wide and dreamy eyes," she continued. "Emily is Sam's fiancée, and Claire is her niece," she finished, spitting Sam's name out like it's bad…again.

"Well…hi…again. Jake, you should take lessons in talking from Leah," I said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Yeah, well…not all of us want to be like Leah," Jake said, which caused me to hit him in the stomach. "Ow, what was that for?" he whined at me.

"Be nice, now apologize," I said, glaring at him. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Uncle Billy. It was nice meeting you guys…and Leah," I told them before dancing my way across to my uncle Billy, and plopping myself down in his lap. "Hi Uncle Billy, Emily, Kim, and Claire," I said, smiling brightly at them all.

"Bella, I assume that you know their names because of Jake?" uncle Billy asked me.

"Nope, Leah gave me their names. Hi, I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter," I said, laughing at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Jake and his friends were making their way over here, smiling and laughing, while Leah was just there. "Uncle Billy, do you have any paper? And a pen or pencil?" I asked him.

"Yeah, get Jake to get it for you. He knows where your stash is at," he told me, pushing me out of his lap. I walked over to Jake and smiled brightly and said the only thing that would confuse the hell out of everyone but him.

"Go get my stash please? I'm in one of my…moods."

"Okay, did you bring Abbie?" Jake asked me, watching the dreamy-ness come into my eyes when he mentioned my guitar. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, laughing.

"What stash? And who's Abbie?" one of the guys asked, sounding very confused.

"Jake knows what stash I'm talking about, and Abbie is my guitar," I said. "Now, Jake, go get my damn stash!" I turned around and found my dad behind me with my guitar out of its case, and I squealed. "Thanks dad!" I said, bouncing up and down for a few seconds before grabbing Abbie, and going to sit in a secluded area of the yard on a picnic table that's not going to be used. I saw Jake come out with my stash of paper and a few pencils and bring them over to me. I snatched them away from him and smiled brightly, and started to write. When I was done writing, I started to play, and sing quietly to make sure that it all worked together. I glanced up to see everyone staring at me, and I blushed. "Well…that's embarrassing. Was I not quiet?" I asked.

"No, you were, we just heard you playing. What'd you write?" Jake asked.

"Do you just want me to sing it for you?" I asked them all. When they all nodded, and Jake, Billy, and Charlie were all smiling brightly, I started to play it again. "Okay…so…this is called Keep Holding On, and Leah, it's for you," I said smiling at her before I started to sing.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

When I was finished, everyone was clapping. I looked up, and smiled at Leah, who had tears in her eyes.

"You wrote a song for me?" she asked me. "Why?"

"Yea…and because when you guys were walking towards Billy when I was sitting on his lap, everyone but you was smiling, and when you spat Sam's name out when you were introducing everyone, I could tell from the look on his face that there was something going on between you guys, plus it was written all over your faces. But, I know what it feels like to be bitter towards someone you love," I told her.

"Sing another one Bells, the first song you wrote," Jake told me.

POV: Paul **18 and a monster. How anyone can live with this, with what I've done, with what I've seen, I don't see how I'm alive, how I'm living with myself, and it's only been a month since I've been this way. Who ever would have thought that the tribes' stories about the men being protectors would have been true? Not me, that's for sure. God, I hate insignificant boys.** _**Flashback:**_ "_**So, Paul…can I ask you something?" my sister, Raven, asked me. I just gave her a wistful look, while we were walking along the trail behind our house.**_ "_**Sure, little sis, ask away," I told her.**_

She took one long look at me and asked if I was in Sam Uley's gang. I don't know why, but that one question just angered me. I tried to calm down, but my sister just started talking about a different matter at hand. She thinks that she's in 'love' with some kid that she doesn't even know. She's 14 for Christ sakes. She doesn't even know the meaning of love. Then again neither did our parents. Our dad leaves after Raven turns one, saying that he can't take it anymore. When I turn 18, our mom kills herself, saying she can't love us the right way, because we remind her of our father. "Paul? Paul, are you okay? You're shaking," my sister says, and that's when I realize that I am shaking, and Sam Uley and Jared Mahan, of all people step out from behind the tree's and tell my sister to step away from me, and that's when I lost it. Them showing up, out of nowhere makes me angry enough to explode. Literally, I exploded into a giant dog…or well wolf, but still, I exploded, and I heard an agonized scream. I look to where I heard the sound coming from, and see Raven bleeding out on the forest floor.

That's when I heard the voices in my head, telling me to calm down, and to step away from my sister. 'Jeesh, freak police is here already? Maybe they could take me to the people with the white coats, they'd probably give me something, and tell me that this is all a dream' I thought, and then I heard snickers. Of course it's all in my head, must be some type of multiple personality disorder that I've got

'Okay, seriously Paul, shut the fuck up,' I heard Sam's voice say.

'Great, even my mixed personalities sound like Sam. Maybe the next one would be my father or something…no, Paul, don't think about him, he's not worth your thoughts' I think.

'Sam, just order him to shut up please. As amusing as this is, I think we have other things to talk about then listen to him ramble on about him having multiple personalities, and one that sounds like you,' Great. There's Jared's voice in my head.

End Flashback.

_And from then on it went, them explaining how we're the protectors, and the next day, we held my sisters funeral. Looks like I couldn't protect the only family that I had left._

_But that was months ago, today though, I'm with the rest of the pack, Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady; the imprints, Emily (Who's Sam's fiancée), Kim, and Claire; along with the elders, who are Quil Sr, who's Quil's grandfather, Harry and his wife Sue, who's Leah and Seth's parents, and Billy who's Jake's dad. Charlie's supposed to be here, but he said that he'd be in later, that he has other things to do at the moment. Said something about going to Seattle to get a few things, but that was also a few hours ago, he should be getting back any time now. _

"_Hey, guys, come here for a minute," our Alpha, Sam, said, effectively getting us into a circle around him. We all looked at him, and he was smirking. At me._

"_Yes, Sam?" I asked him, attempting to be polite, and the smirk just grew and grew._

"_You're going to imprint soon, like today soon," he said, while everyone was just staring at him, shocked, when we heard Billy's name being called by Charlie, who was tugging on a girls arm, a girl who had chocolate brown eye's and the most beautiful heart shaped face ever. "Or, now?" Sam said, laughing at me._

"_Did I just…did I just imprint?" I asked him, while everyone but Jake was laughing. Instead, he called the beauty's name, and she ran over smiling brightly, and my legs just turned to goo. _

"Guys…and Leah," Jake said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "This, is my cousin Isabella…I mean Bella," he told us. "Bells, these guys…and Leah, are the guys and Leah," he told Bella, such a beautiful name for her. It fits the epitome of beauty that surrounds her.

"Guys…and Leah? Jakey, you really need to work on your talking skills. Hi, I'm Bella, like Jake said, and you guys are?" she asked smiling sweetly at all of us. "I'm guessing that you're Leah since you're the only girl here…unless his name is Leah?" Bella asked the Leah, while pointing to Seth, Leah's brother.

"Yeah, I'm Leah, and you're pointing to my brother Seth," Leah said smiling brightly at her. "The rest of the guys here are Sam," she said, spitting out his name as if it was bad, while pointing to Sam who was standing closest to Jake. "Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin. Emily, Kim, and Claire are talking to your dad and Billy. Emily is holding Claire, and Kim is the one that is staring at Jared with wide and dreamy eyes," she continued. "Emily is Sam's fiancée, and Claire is her niece," she finished, spitting Sam's name out like it's bad…again.

"Well…hi…again. Jake, you should take lessons in talking from Leah," Bella said, smiling sweetly up at him, what I wouldn't give to have her smiling at me that way.

"Yeah, well…not all of us want to be like Leah," Jake said, which caused Bella to hit him in the stomach. "Ow, what was that for?" he whined at her like the dog he is.

"Be nice, now apologize," she said, glaring at him. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Uncle Billy. It was nice meeting you guys…and Leah," Bella told us before dancing her way across to Billy, and plopping herself down in his lap.

"She's so beautiful," I sighed out dreamily, while everyone laughed at me.

"Dude, you imprinted on my cousin…then again, she does need someone to look after her, Renee, she was never any good at that. Plus she'll keep you on your toes, so good luck with her," Jake told me, laughing the entire time, before we started to make our way over to Billy, and the imprints. I was just staring out into space whenBella walked over to Jake and smiled brightly and said the only thing that would confuse the hell out of my guess everyone but him.

"Go get my stash please? I'm in one of my…moods."

"Okay, did you bring Abbie?" Jake asked her, and we all started watching the dreamy-ness come into her eyes when he mentioned the name Abbie. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, laughing.

"What stash? And who's Abbie?" I asked, sounding very confused and very jealous, but trying to hide it.

"Jake knows what stash I'm talking about, and Abbie is my guitar," Bella said. "Now, Jake, go get my damn stash!" she turned around and found her dad behind her with a beautiful guitar out of its case, and she squealed out loud, while I squealed on the inside. "Thanks dad!" she said, bouncing up and down for a few seconds before grabbing Abbie, and going to sit in a secluded area of the yard on a picnic table that's hardly ever going to be used. Jake came out of the house, but stopped by us, and told us not to follow him, cause apparently when she gets in one these 'moods' as Bella and Jake both call them, then she gets nasty until she's happy with the product.

We all watched Jake, walk cautiously over to Bella and hand her the paper and pencils that he brought out before he quickly made his way back to us. "What's so bad about her getting in one of her 'moods'?" I asked, putting quotes around the word.

He took, one long look at her before turning back to us. He glanced between Bella and Leah, before he finally answered me. "She gets worse then Leah was when she first phased," he said, laughing at the gob smacked looks on our faces.

"She can't be that bad?" Sam asked, slightly astonished. He would know, he got the brunt end of Leah's bitchyness.

"Oh, but trust me, she is. One time, when we were younger, she was writing something, and I wanted to go outside and play in the mud, and I wanted her to come with, because I was bored, and she wouldn't stop writing. Turns out it was a poem about something, and I ripped it from under her hands and started to read it, because she wasn't paying any attention to me, and she trashed her room because of it, then she dragged me by my ear outside and pushed me in the mud before turning back around and grabbing the water hose and turned it on, and sprayed me with it like I was a mutt…well I am, but at the time I wasn't," Jake told us. "Then Quil and Embry showed up, and we were all about the age of 9 or so, and she pushed them face first into the mud before she pantsed them and sprayed them with the water hose too," Jake continued, while Quil and Embry groaned.

"She did that? To you three?" Seth asked, shocked.

"Yes, and at the time, we," Embry said, pointing between himself and Quil, "had no idea what was going on. We just wanted to know why Jake was getting hosed down, when she attacked. We didn't know who she was, until she stopped, and when she did Quil and I sat up fast, and backed away while attempting to pull up our pants." 

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"And for the rest of the summer, we didn't hang out with Jake, because he was always on his knee's acting like a servant towards her. Embry and I were too scared to go near her, so we just left Jake alone," Quil said, and we heard a guitar being played, and it sounded good. We all, and I mean everyone, walked over towards her and when she glanced up, she had to see everyone staring at her, and she blushed. "Well…that's embarrassing. Was I not quiet?" I asked.

"No, you were, we just heard you playing. What'd you write?" Jake asked.

"Do you just want me to sing it for you?" Bella asked us all. When we all nodded, and Jake, Billy, and Charlie were all smiling brightly, Bella started to play it again. "Okay…so…this is called Keep Holding On, and Leah, it's for you," she said smiling at her before starting to sing.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_  
_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

When she was finished, everyone was clapping. Bella looked up, and smiled at Leah, who had tears in her eyes, hell everyone had tears in their eyes.

"You wrote a song for me?" she asked her. "Why?"

"Yea…and because when you guys were walking towards Billy when I was sitting on his lap, everyone but you was smiling, and when you spat Sam's name out when you were introducing everyone, I could tell from the look on his face that there was something going on between you guys, plus it was written all over your faces. But, I know what it feels like to be bitter towards someone you love," she told her.

"Sing another one Bells, the first song you wrote," Jake told her.

POV: Bella

"You mean the one that you ripped out from under my hands when I was 10, and I sprayed you down with the hose, along with those other two kids, like you guys were dogs?" I asked him, smiling sweetly, and heard three identical groans.

"Please don't mention that story again. We already had to tell it once," one of Jakes friends, I think his name was Embry, said.

"Please Bells. Even when you were little you were always able to write really great things, and when you sang it after you re-wrote it because I go my 'grimy and nasty hands' on it, it sounded good. Please Bells?" Jake asked me.

"Fine…I guess I can do that, even if I haven't played it in ages. I forgot how it went though, so your gonna have to wait a while, until I find the right book with it in there," I told him, loving the sound of him groaning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay…so second chapter of this…story. Although I hate the title, so if anyone has anything else in mind and would love to offer it up, that'd be great, and of course I'd give you credit where credit is due…so please?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. ALL SONGS HAVE RESPECTFUL ARTISTS, AND I JUST CHOOSE WHERE THEY GO IN MY STORY SO :p

**POV: Bella**

"So, Bella, what's it like to be off the road?" Uncle Billy asked me. I shot him a look before looking at all the confused faces of everyone around us.

"Eh, it's good. Might fire Renee for got, hell, I might even quit the business," I told him.

"You're gonna be quitting? Really Bells?" my dad asked, smiling hopefully.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that none of them recognized my voice. But I miss it here, I miss my family, and being on the road, I never get to see any of you guys. It's always Renee and Phil, and well, lets face it, Renee isn't meant to be a mother. At all, so she's going to be fired, and she can continue following Phil around like a lost puppy. He's gonna end up divorcing her, and she's gonna end up like she always was, a pain in the ass," I told him. "Plus I need a break from all the shit that she's putting me through, if it's not a concert, then it's a promotion deal, or an interview. I never have any time to be myself. Plus I felt as if I needed to come back to my roots, lately I've been really angry, and here at home, I'm soothed. La Push is a soul soothing place," I finished, smiling at all the shocked faces around me.

"When you said that no one recognized your voice, what did you mean?" Leah asked me, smiling brightly. "Did you mean that you're the famous country singer named Izzy Swan?" she asked again.

"Maybe…although not all my songs are country," I told her, while she started to laugh and bounce around singing I knew it, to who ever would listen. "She's never like that is she?" I asked everyone who wasn't looking at Leah like she was crazy.

"She hasn't been like that in almost three years. Maybe she's high?" Seth said.

"Or maybe it's because I finally have someone that understands how I feel," Leah told him, before she jumped on his back.

"I don't know how you did it, but…I think I'm in love," Seth told me, while it sounded like someone was growling at him.

"O-okay, then, whatever you say," I tell him, kind of moving to hide behind my uncle Billy. I leant down and whispered in his ear, "Is he supposed to be in a loony bin or something, cause he scares me…a lot."

"All them boys are, we just let them walk around like that. The only sane one is Leah, but with how she's acting, she might not be so sane anymore," Billy told me, which caused me to laugh a little.

"Hey dad, when can we eat?" Jake asked uncle Billy.

"When Bells here gets some food. We have to let her eat before you guys start to, everyone else already ate," uncle Billy said. Jake walked over to me, grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me towards the food.

"Get some food. Now," he ordered me. "Us, we're hungry, and we're not allowed to eat until you do."

"Get me a plate then," I said, and watched as he went and got me a plate, and all the boys, and Leah, were lined up behind me. "Thank you Jakey," I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Sure, sure," he told me pushing me down the table towards where everything was. Now, since I got off of a plane, and plane food is nasty, I was hungry, so I got two hamburgers, with everything on it. Two hotdogs with everything on it, a huge bag of chips, and a two liter of Pepsi and went back to the table that I was sitting on previously and started to eat. "Uhm…Bells?" Jake asked me. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wha?" I asked with a mouth full of hamburger. I swallowed what I had in my mouth, took a swig of Pepsi, and repeated myself. "What? I'm hungry, do you know how bad plane food is?"

"YES, I'M NOT THE ONLY GIRL THAT EAT'S LIKE A GUY!" Leah shouted, and started to jump around again.

"I'm only eating like this because I'm really hungry. I can't eat on planes, or before I get on a plane," I told her, and she looked sad. "But I do tend to eat a lot when I'm really hungry…which has been a lot recently. Now, will you guys stop staring at me like…like I'm famous?" I asked them, going back to eating my food. "Oh my, this is good, who made this?" I asked, amidst all the laughter.

"I did, and I'm glad you like it," Emily said while smiling up at Sam as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. It was sweet, but it made me want to throw up, so I stopped eating.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Jake asked me. I looked up to see him and, I think it was Paul, looking at me, worried. I tried to smile, but I'm not sure how it turned out.

"Nothing, just not that hungry any more. You can have the rest if you want it," I told him, before grabbing Abbie and randomly strumming, not even playing anything. I layed down on my back, with Abbie on my stomach, and started to put chords to the new song that I wrote, Forever and Always. I was so into it, that I didn't hear anyone sit beside me, well on the bench, but still.

"You're really good you know," he said. I glanced up into the eyes of Paul, and smiled briefly. "Don't tell anyone, but…I own all your cds, I'm probably your biggest fan," he told me, smiling.

"Thanks, and I'll take that to the grave. So, why are you over here, being a loner from your group of friends?" I asked him, before looking away and closing my eyes.

"Well, you looked lonely, and I felt like being nice. Again, don't tell the guys please, I'm the hot head, rude person of our…group," he said.

"Oh…yeah, I heard bout that. Jake told me about you. Said we'd make 'the perfect match' or some shit. I told him to not even try, I knew what he was up to," I said softly. "Then again, he was just trying to help, and I screamed at him for an hour because of it."

"If you ever need to talk about anything, any one of us here would gladly help you. Hell, you're practically family already. Getting Leah to smile and laugh. Seth was right when he said she hadn't smiled in 3 years. If she ever did smile, it was fake, and everyone knew it, and then you come, write a song, eat a whole hell of a lot of food, and she's smiling and laughing, as if the past three years never happened," Paul said, standing up. I opened one eye, and saw him smile at me before he turned and walked away.

I closed my eye again and just continued playing, going from one song to the next, not even bothering to stop in between songs. I stayed like that for the better part of an hour, singing some songs, or just playing them, when I was picked up off the table. I snapped both eyes open and glared at Jake. "What the hell, Jake?" I asked him, officially pissed off. "You could have hurt Abbie!"

"I didn't hurt Abbie, and Charlie wants you home," Jake told me.

"Can't I stay with you? If I go home then I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch. You know pink isn't my color. And that's what the whole room looks like. Please?" I begged, cause I didn't want to go home.

"I guess, you can sleep on my bed if you want, I'll take the couch," he told me.

"Thanks Jake…and I'm sorry…for well you know," I replied, snuggling up into his warmth. "Why are you guys so warm?" I asked.

"Uh…oh, I'm not sure, maybe because we were sitting around the fire that Sam and Paul built while you were being a loner and playing your guitar in the darkest part of the yard," he said, and I could tell that he was lying, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I fell asleep while he was putting me on his bed. "Sleep Bells, we'll wake you up in the morning," he said before shutting off the lights and closing the door.

POV: Jacob

As soon as I put Bella onto my bed, I walked outside where the pack was. Normally, I'm smiling, but by the time that I was outside, I was frowning.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jared asked me, upon seeing me.

"Bells, you all know she was dating a leech right?" I asked them, and they all snarled. "I don't think she even knew she was dating one either, she told me his name was Edward Cullen," I said.

"She dated a Cullen?" Leah gasped.

"That's what I said when she called to tell me that her and her boyfriend were over, I asked her to tell me everything, like how long, and why she didn't tell me and everything, but she snapped and yelled at me for an hour. She begged me not to tell anyone especially Charlie and my dad because she knew how 'superstitious' they are, and they'd flip their shit if they knew. Of course, I don't think that she realizes why or if she even knows the Cullens are leeches, but when I was carrying her into my room, she asked why we're all warm," I said, giving them a run down explanation of everything that Bella told me. I wasn't surprised when Paul had to get up and phase, so as not to hurt anyone, but I was shocked when Leah, Jared, and Sam had to go phase too.

"Soooo, how bout them Yankee's?" I asked, when we heard a howl go up, and it sounds like it came from Sam. Sorry ladies, we gotta go, go inside, make sure that Bella doesn't suspect anything, get some rest too," I told them before running with those of us that hadn't phased yet into the forest and phasing and get bombarded with thoughts from Sam and Paul.

'_Get to the border line now!' Sam ordered us, while Paul was growling. _

'_Kay boss,' we said at the same time while running towards the border line. 'Sam, seriously, what's up?' I asked him._

'_Cullens,' Leah snarled._

'_What do they want Lee?' Seth asked._

'_Not sure, but I want to rip them to shreds,' Paul growled._

'_Of course you would. Who's going to phase back Sam?' I asked. _

'_Me, Jared, Paul, and you,' Sam ordered, while him, Jared, and Paul went into the woods to phase back and put their shorts back on, while I did the same and stepped out._

"What do you want?" I spat out towards them.

"We mean no harm, we just wished to let you know that we'd be moving back into our old house," the lead vamp told us as calmly as he could.

"Why?" Paul snarled, shaking, while Sam put a restrictive arm in front of him as to make sure that he didn't attack.

"That wouldn't be wise pup, and we came back because we missed our house here, and the constant rain," the copper-headed leech said.

"Speak for yourself Fuckward, if it weren't for your precious Bella, we wouldn't have moved here in the first place. If anything she's better off not with you, all you would do is put her in constant danger, first James, and then your own brother? No offence Jasper," a blonde female snarled out towards her own 'brother.'

Sam's phone started to ring then; he pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "Hello?"

Meanwhile, back at Jacobs house with Bella

POV: Bella

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! What the hell is wrong with me?" I screamed out, after a horrid dream.

"Bella? Are you okay?" a soft feminine voice asked me. I looked up to see Emily standing there.

"No. I'm angry, at them, at the world, but most of all at myself. I assume by now you know that I dated a Cullen?" I asked her, she looked shocked. "I should've known Jake would've told everyone. I'm such an idiot. Let me guess, this shaking means that I'm turning into one of them, one of the 'protectors?'" I asked her, she nodded her head, and I realized that I was in pain, and lots of it.

"Go outside and I'll call Sam. He should know what to do…oh I hope he's in human form," Emily said before muttering to herself and walking towards the kitchen. I made my way outside and just sat there, and tried not to think cause that's what's pissed, and the more pissed I get, the more I shake.

I got up and started to pace, thoughts kept running through my head, wondering what my dream meant, when I got even hotter, and started to shake more. I heard something coming from the woods, and when I looked over, I saw Paul and Sam standing there with worried and sad looks on their faces. I started to get hotter and even angrier then before and I started to whimper in pain.

"Bella, just think of something that will get you mad, like really, really mad," Sam said softly to me. He looked at Paul and told him to get back in wolf form, and Paul sent me another pained look before he turned and went back into the woods.

"Sam, what's wrong with me?" I whimpered again, before I doubled over in pain, screaming again. I more felt then saw Sam and Paul both come towards me, before I felt fur and a tongue on my face. I looked up to see a silver wolf with the eyes of Paul looking down at me sadly, as he nudged me with his muzzle.

"It'll be explained soon, don't worry Bella. We need to get you into the forest though, do you think you can walk or do you need help?" Sam explained to me. I looked at him for a moment before I curled into a ball. "I guess I'll be carrying you then. Paul, when she phases, stay here with her and make sure that she doesn't run. I need to get to the border line to meet with the Cullens," Sam ordered, even though it looked like he didn't want to mess with…wait did he just say Cullens?

Well, so much for me getting angry, instead I'm thrown into a pit of despair, just great, and there's the blinding pain again, but this time it's worse, it's almost as if I was on fire, and I just exploded into fur and paws. I glanced around me, and saw a tail.

_Mother of fuck. I have a tail; I don't want a tail_ I whined. I turned around in circles for a moment until I found the best spot to lie in, and I just lay there, and curled into a ball.

_Bella? May I say that you look divine as a wolf?_ I heard a voice tell me inside my head. _Nope. Not just any voice, Paul's voice. Don't worry; you'll be fine Bella,_ he said again.

_Did the pain in the ass that's Paul give someone a compliment?_ A female voice said, which caused me to whimper. Too many voices, I'm going crazy. _Sorry Bella, we'll all shut up now,_ the voice said again.

_I'm cold,_ I thought to myself, while I heard snickers coming from near by. I glanced up to see another wolf just walking around in circles, dodging any tree's that seemed to get in the way.

_It's fun, you should try it Bella,_ Paul told me, glancing at me, which I saw from the corner of my eye, very sneaky if I do say so myself. _Really Bella? We can all hear you._

_Oh…yeah. Right. I'm still cold, and the ground is uncomfortable…and grr,_ I growled out, while the silver wolf that is Paul came and curled around me. _Uhm, thanks?_ I asked, slightly confused while he barked a laugh.

_It's okay, it's the least I can do for you since you didn't run…_he said to me, and I must say, I was offended.

_So, you're only doing that because I made your 'job' easier on you? Jeesh Paul, you're such a jackass,_ I said, standing up and getting into a fighting stance before growling at him.

_Shit, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me? Most of the time I don't think before I think,_ Paul said, effectively confusing me. How do you not think before you think?

_Bella, don't worry about it. We're all on our way towards you two now, so please try not to kill him, or hurt him or yourself in anyway,_ a voice that sounded like Sam said.

_And Bells, that means don't think,_ a new voice said, which I immediately recognized as that of my cousin.

_Jacob Black, I swear to you, you're going to pay in the worst way imaginable, maybe I should share some of your deepest secrets with the guys and Leah,_ I said sweetly. _Maybe make sure that they don't ever let you live them down, because, I wouldn't be thinking if I was remembering anything, would I?_ All that was heard was an audible mental gulp. _Good doggy,_ I said, smiling a wolfy smile at those that entered the area that we were in. _Sam, I really don't want to be a wolf all night, how do I become human again? _I asked, directing my thoughts towards Sam, who I'm guessing in the big black wolf. If I hadn't have seen Paul's fur coat, I would have thought that Sam's was pretty.

_Uhm…thanks I think, _Paul and Sam said at the same time.

_Right. How do I do this?_ I whimpered again. _Hey, wait…what're these?_ I asked, sniffing at strips of fabric that smelled oddly like me.

_You're clothes? Maybe we should get someone to get some clothes for her Sam, so that way no one has to see her naked?_ Leah offered.

_Right, so who wants to give Bella some clothes that she can wear until she can get her own?_ Sam asked us through the stupid mental link that we have to share, and no one answered.

_It's okay if no one wants to share, I'll just sleep out here on the cold ground for the rest of the night in the rain storm that's coming,_ I said sadly, looking at the ground, and laying back in my ball again.

_Oh my gosh, you guys are so rude,_ Leah all but shouted at them. _Don't worry Hunny, you can use my clothes, I've must go on patrol anyways. Here ya go doll face,_ she said, nudging her clothes towards me. _In fact, just keep them, I've got some clothes stashed somewhere in the forest._

_Thanks Leah, you're a lifesaver. So, do I just go behind a tree and think human or something calming?_ I asked, picking up the clothes that Leah gave me in my mouth while tilting my head to the side while looking at Sam, who nodded his big…and I mean really, really big wolf head.

So, I did just that, I walked a few feet deeper into the woods, and hid behind a tree as best as I could, and I thought calming thoughts, which was basically one of the songs that I wrote, and I was back in human form within minutes. I quickly put on the shorts and tank top that Leah gave to me and walked back towards where the guys were. I stopped a few feet away so as to give them some semblance of a warning.

"Are you guys decent? I don't want to walk in on a bunch of guys…well you know?" I asked sweetly, and then screamed as I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the offending appendage and shifted my weight and flipped the person over me, and realized that it was Paul. "Oops? I'm sorry, like really, really sorry," I said, looking into his eyes. I couldn't look away, the hazel gray color of his eyes had put me into a trance, and it felt like my world started to shift. The ties that I had to everyone, INCLUDING ABBIE, were gone, and replaced by stronger bonds that were just tied to him. "What the hell?" I mumbled under my breath as another hand fell onto my shoulder, making me flinch and shift my weight down some before I bent my knee's and swept one leg behind me and under the legs of the person who put their hand on me, turned, and punched them in the stomach.

"Okay, no more sneaking up on Bells," I heard Jake mutter from somewhere nearby. "Or touching unless she says so." I looked down to see whom I punched and smiled sheepishly at Jared.

"Oops?" I said.

" 'S okay," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"So, can we go back to your house Jakey?" I asked smiling sweetly. He took one _long_ look at Jared and Paul, laughed and nodded his head while beckoning me to follow him. I looked at Paul, who was still on the ground before walking over to him and offering him my hand. "Need help?" I asked, and smiled cheekily at him. He grumbled something and grabbed my hand, and I helped him pull himself up.

"After you," he said in a very deep and gruff baritone that had my breathing falter and my heart skip a beat, to which he smirked at. _Two can play at that game,_ I thought, smirking to myself while walking in front of him, subtly sashaying my hips as I walked towards Jake's house. I heard his breath hitch and when I looked over my shoulder at him, he was just staring at my ass as I walked.

"Ya know, Paul, as flattered as I am that you enjoy staring at my ass, it's creeping me out, so why don't you stop," I said before sprinting past Jake who stopped to talk to Sam and to laugh at the shocked look on Paul's face.

"Bells, stay outside, we need to tell you some things, and ask you a few questions," Jake yelled out to me.

"Kay!" I yelled back, and ran into a tree. "Mother of fuck!" I growled out quite loudly, which caused Sam and Jake to run towards me to see me rubbing my head. "Stupid damn trees. Next time they should move out of my way," I muttered, walking briskly back into Jakes back yard amidst the sound of laughter.

"Did she run into a tree?" Sam asked Jake as they stepped out of the tree line, laughing.

"Don't worry, it happens _all_ the time," Jake told him.

"Oh yeah, sure. Don't bother asking if I'm all right or not. It's not like I ran into a tree or anything," I said sarcastically, muttering a bunch of obscenities under my breath and walking around in a circle around the fire pit, still rubbing my forehead.

"Bella? Are you okay?" someone asked me, it was either Collin or Brady, can't tell.

"Just peachy. I hope I don't run into any more trees. Aren't werewolves supposed to be really graceful or something?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but it looks like you're the exception to the norm. As usual," Jake told me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Jacob Ephraim Black?" I asked, sounding murderous.

"That we all love you because of your unusual personality and non normality?" he responded, his voice going through at least 4 different octaves to where he was squeaking by the end of the statement that sounded more like a question. I was glaring at him by this point and he squeaked and hid behind Sam as Paul and Jared came out of the woods.

"Hey Bossman, maybe we should put Bella at the front when we meet up with the leeches again," Jared called out, laughing at the situation that Jacob is in.

"Leeches?" I asked, forgetting my glaring contest at Jacob, and looked inquisitively at Jared.

"Yeah, you know, the Cullens?" he asked, not sounding so sure of himself now.

"Leeches as in vampires right?" I asked him. he just simply nodded his head after looking very confused. "So, your telling me that the Cullens are vampires?" I asked, and this time it was Paul who nodded. I spun on my heel and walked towards where Sam was and pushed him out of the way. I grabbed Jake by his ear, and pulled his face down to my level. "You knew I was dating a vampire and you didn't tell me?" I growled out while he whimpered and nodded his head. "I need some vodka," I said under my breath, pulling Jakes ear to where he fell on the ground, stepped on his stomach and walked into the house to grab the bottle of vodka that I know Uncle Billy has in the liquor cabinet. Once I had the bottle, I walked back outside and saw that the fire pit still had embers glowing, and took a swig of the vodka, letting the alcohol in it burn any of the dead body smell out of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, disapprovingly.

I spat out the mouthful of vodka into the fire and watched as it burst into flames before I turned to answer him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting the dead body smell and taste out of my mouth. Damn, I can't believe I kissed a parasite," I said before taking a second mouthful and using it like it's mouthwash and spit it in the fire. "You have a problem with that, Sam?" I asked him, glaring hard, and smirked when I saw him gulp.

"No… not at all," he said.

"Good boy," I said, smiling brightly.

"So…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay…so…. obviously that last chapter was a little sporadic, but…oh well, if you have questions, I'll try to clarify it so **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR IT'S CHARACTERS

Chapter 3:

"So…you have no idea that you were dating a vampire?" Paul asked me, sounding slightly excited.

"Nope, but I guess it does explain why I was almost bitten by Jasper…" I said, actually thinking about the night that what I thought was ruining my life. My 17th birthday. Of course, it was celebrated like, 2 weeks before my actual birthday, and I was opening a present, and got a paper cut. "Or maybe it was because I got thrown into a table of glass plates and bowls…or it could have been the paper cut. Maybe that's why I was thrown into the table…after Jasper tried to take a bite out of me…" I continued, mumbling to myself.

"This isn't awkward at all," Jake muttered under his breath, but we all heard it.

"Will you put the damn vodka down already Bella?" Sam asked sounding irritated. I still (obviously) hadn't put it down, but I forgot that I was even holding it.

"Do you want it? It'd take away the pain of having to deal with us bratty wolves," I said, smiling suggestively, holding it out to him while raising my right eyebrow. I heard a guffaw come from one of the boys and turned to glare at him, but it was Paul, and my gaze softened into something more…intimate, and it scared me.

"No thanks, and I believe that the only bratty wolves here are you and Paul. Jake was right when he said that you two would be perfect for each other," Sam told me, while I glared at him with a fire behind my eyes.

"I don't care who says anyone is perfect for me, unless I deem it perfect for me myself. No one is ever going to tell me who I can and can't love, nor are they going to force me into some type of blind date either," I said, glaring fiercely, first at Sam, then at Jake.

"Don't worry Bells, no one's going to force you into anything," Jake told me, putting his hands up in 'surrender' motion.

"Sorry for snapping, it's just one of the legends popped into my head, you know the one about imprinting?" I said, sighing, knowing that I had imprinted on Paul, but he could do better than me, and all I'd ever want is for him to _be happy_. But I guess that that's never going to happen, not with me in his life. "I need Abbie. Jake since I'm not 'allowed' inside since I'm 'dangerous' would you go put this up and get Abbie for me? Please?" I asked, handing him the vodka and using my puppy dog pout that no one has ever been able to resist before.

"Sure, sure, just try not to threaten anyone or yell or burst into a giant fur ball," he said, grabbing the bottle as he walked past and ruffling my hair, which caused me to growl. "Oh hush," he called over his shoulder.

"What's so important about Abbie?" Jared asked me, coming to sit on one of the logs around the fire pit.

"Abbie…she's always been there, and yeah, I know that's a little weird to be saying about an inanimate object, but ever since I was little, I just…_knew_ how to play, and I'd play my frustration and anger and hurt, and any overbearing emotion. She helps me clear my head and think; helps me not lose my temper. Not only that, but she's my first guitar, a little banged up, but it just shows her character, I've had her for about 12 years now," I told him and anyone else who was listening, sighing softly at the memory.

"Not only that, but she taught herself how to play Abbie also," Jake said, handing Abbie to me and effectively making me blush and duck my head. "Aw, would you look at that, she's abashed," Jake said chuckling and poking me in the side.

"Yeah, just wait until she a-bashes your head into the ground," Quil said, hoping that I wouldn't hear him.

"And maybe yours too Quil," I said smiling brightly before strumming the strings, just letting the sound soothe me. "So, what do I need to know?" I asked, directing this at Sam and Jake.

"What all do you remember of the legends?" Jake asked me, getting right to the point I guess.

"Everything pretty much," I said, thinking to the many childhoods that I'd spent in La Push before everything went wrong. "The spirit warriors, how Taha Aki put his spirit into the body of the wolf, effectively making us descendents from the wolves as we share part of their souls; how we came to be the enemies of the 'cold ones' and imprinting. That had always been my favorite, the finding of your soul mate, the joy and peace that comes with it, the overall calmness that emanates from the imprinter to the imprintee and the overall worry and need for protection. It's a sweet story, one that makes little girls believe in fairytales and a knight in shining armor," I said, staring off into nothing, just looking into the fire. "Not so sure about the treaty though, I never did pay attention to that story. Why try to find peace when your mortal enemies live next door and with a great plan, say offering to negotiate the treaty, just take them out once and for all," I continued. I heard murmurs of 'holy shit' and 'wow' but I didn't put much thought into it. I glanced up at Sam then, "Satisfied?" I asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, they may have friends that would want to avenge their 'deaths'" Sam told me, grimacing.

"You mean their final right into hell?" Paul and I asked at the same time, exactly word for word.

"Jeesh, that was creepy," Jared said and shuddered. "That was worse then Collin and Brady." I glanced up to see said two people pouting and looking put off, which caused me to chuckle.

"Don't worry boys, you aren't freaks. If anything then I am, normally I'm not as…spiteful," I told them, smiling some, which caused them to smile brilliantly at me.

"Thanks Bells," they said at the same time, causing me to chuckle a little bit more.

"Not a problem in the world," I sighed. "Wait…what's today's date?" I asked with a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"September 16," Jacob said. "Why?" he asked, and then remembered. "Oh yeah…little Abbie," he said sadly.

"I…I gotta go do something…I'll be back later or so," I said, grabbing my guitar and bolting out of Jakes back yard and down the street, towards the beach. When I got there, I sat to where the surf would touch my feet, and started to play softly, and muttering words.

POV: Paul

Wow, Jake was right about Bella being perfect for me. I never thought that the day would come that I admit to the twerp being right, but I knew from the instant that I first set eyes on her that she was the only one for me, and when she flipped me over her, and connected eyes with me, that I was the only one for her…that is if she wants me that way, I would never push her into anything like that. I never thought that she could get any perfect, but I was wrong.

"You mean their final right into hell?" Bella and I asked at the same time, exactly word for word.

"Jeesh, that was creepy," Jared said and shuddered. "That was worse then Collin and Brady." I glanced up to see said two people pouting and looking put off, which caused Bella to chuckle.

"Don't worry boys, you aren't freaks. If anything then I am, normally I'm not as…spiteful," she told them, smiling some, which caused them to smile brilliantly at her, and me to get jealous of them.

"Thanks Bells," they said at the same time, causing Bella to chuckle a little bit more.

"Not a problem in the world," Bella sighed. "Wait…what's today's date?" she asked looking as if she had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"September 16," Jacob said. "Why?" he asked, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah…little Abbie," he said sadly.

"I…I gotta go do something…I'll be back later or so," Bella said, grabbing her guitar and bolting out of Jakes back yard and down the street, towards the beach.

"What was that about?" I asked, worried for my imprint, even if she won't acknowledge the pull that she obviously feels.

"Abbie…her guitar is named after Bella's little sister. She'd turn 15 today, but…when Bells was 4, Renee took them to the beach and little Abbie was just learning how to walk when Renee told Bella to take her down to the water while she went and got something, so Bells listened to her. She grabbed little Abbies hand and walked down towards the water, you could just feel it come up the surf and barely have the water touch your feet, but Abbie wanted to go further so she started to pull Bella towards the water. Bella tried to stop her but their hands slipped apart and Abbie fell into the water as it was retreating back to the ocean and even though Bells called for help, there was no one there to help. Renee wasn't there, so Bells sat there for about 15 minutes, crying her eyes and soul out until someone recognized her and asked her why she was crying, and to this day no one's ever found Abbies body," Jacob said. "So, every year, on September 16th, she goes to some body of water, and is normally there all day, just playing her guitar, talking to Abbie, telling her about how the year went by, what's happened and just the little things. When Bells turned 5 and got the guitar, she immediately named it Abbie, named it after her little sister who she only got two years with. Renee of course, blamed it on Bells, but everyone but Bells knows that it's Renee's fault. C'mon, let's go see how she is, if anything, then Paul you can connect with her, get her to open up to you," Jake said, most of it was towards us all, but the last part was because of me imprinting on her, that I knew.

All of us got up as a group and walked towards the beach, where everybody but Emily and Kim could hear Bella playing her guitar and just talking to the wind.

"She looks beautiful, the wind whipping her hair around, the serenity of the ocean just past her, in the distance," I murmured more to myself, but I know Jake, Jared, and Sam heard me, the later two started to smirk ruthlessly. "I am not going to live that down am I?" I asked them and they just shook their heads in silent mirthless laughter. They stopped when the wind shifted and blew towards us, letting us hear what she was saying, with Sam and Jared repeating it in Emily and Kim's ears.

'_Abs, you'd love it here. It's a real home, a place where I can finally be happy. I think I might quit being 'Izzy Swan' I mean, I hate it. And you know why too, I'm not blaming you or anything…but if you didn't start tugging on my hand…_

'Anyways, on a different topic, I met some of Jakes friends, all of them really hot, well…maybe not Sam or Jared, not only are they taken but they're too serious for me, but I know you'd like Seth, he's a cutie. God Abs, I miss you, I miss my confidant, I mean, yeah I can talk to Jake, but because of the mental mind link that us werewolves have he wouldn't be the only one to know. I know that as a matter of fact that even if you had phased, you'd still be my best friend, my confidant, even if you are…were two years younger than me.

'_And then there's Paul, Mr. Hot-head Extraordinaire. You know that story that daddy always told us, about when the wolf finds it's soul mate, it's special person that they'd spend the rest of life being whatever they need, the story about imprinting. Well, I imprinted on him, after I threw him over my shoulder, but he's better off without me, he can find someone that makes him happy, someone that he can live for, protect. Love at first sight, that's what it felt like, when I met his eyes…but it feels like an arranged marriage almost…and I know that we wouldn't be lovers because…well he's hot and I'm plain…but fate just forcing the main attraction, pointing the one person out to you, that would do anything and everything for you, I'm sure it's great, but it's not meant for me._

'_Remember when I was 10, and Jake was 9, how he disturbed me when I was writing and I hosed him down like a dog, and pushed him into that gigantic mud puddle, and then his two friends, Embry and Quil as well when they came over…I think I've officially scared them, of course yesterday they were too scared to admit it, but I could tell…they were and still are intimidated by me…I don't see why, I mean I'm only like five-nine. I only grew two inches, while everyone else grew like 2 feet each. It's not fair._

'_I met some girls too, Emily, Kim, Claire, and Leah. Emily is beautiful, scars and all, of course she has this confidence that exudes from her, but she only shows it for the pack…then again with Sam of all people as her mate, I guess she'd need it, but if she'd exude that same confidence in public then no one would notice the scars, all they would see is the beauty that they enhance. She'll make a great mother one day…if she doesn't get tired of mothering the pack. Kim's a little bit harder to describe…she's sweet, you'd really like her, but she's shy. She's perfect for Jared, they don't need to say anything to each other to express their love, all they have to do is look in each others eyes and it's known. Kind of like mom and dad before…on their wedding day, they're soul mates, but they don't realize it… mum and dad, not Jared and Kim; of course they would realize it. Claire is a cutie as well, she's so energetic, she reminds me of how you were, bouncing all over the place, always happy and exuberant, you'd get along. Leah…oh Leah would make the perfect best friend. She's loyal, I got that, but she doesn't have anyone that understands her, well…I understand her, holding onto a lost love not wanting to let go, but knowing that you have to is hard_

'_Brady and Collin, they're different but they bring out this mothering instinct in me, like earlier when Jared made that rude comment about me and Paul scaring him cause we said the same thing at the same time, and comparing us to how 'freaky' it is…their facial expressions…they just made me want to cheer them up, to take the brunt force of their pain, have it as my own so they don't have to feel it. Sam and Jared would make the perfect big brothers, hell to the younger kids in the pack they practically are big brothers._

'_They're a family, a real tight-nit family, and I feel like an imposter sent to spy on them, to see how close they all are, but I can't help but to feel as if I'm being pulled in, and I want to be so much…but I feel as if I have no one that understands the pain that I've been going through for the past 13 years, I mean I'm the reason why my little sister is dead. I know that you wouldn't want me to blame myself, but it's the truth, if I had held on tighter you would still be here. I can't help but to know that soon people are going to start to see through my smiles, know that they're fake, I'm losing it Abs I can't hold up this façade any longer, but I can't come undone. I've built the walls to high and to thick for anyone to get through…what do I do?'_

"Holy shit," Jake whispered. "I never knew that she felt like that…ever about anyone."

"You guys do know that I can hear and smell you all right?" Bella called, not even turning around. We all just stood there, gaping like goldfish, for about a minute before we all made our way towards her sheepishly, like we got caught with our hand in the cookie jar…which we pretty much did.

"We thought that you were distracted and wouldn't hear," Sam said, patting her on the head, does he not have a filter that he can use to not treat her like she's some kind of dog?

"Gee, thanks for the moral support. Patting me on the head like I'm a dog, granted I may turn into a giant fuzz ball doesn't mean you need to treat me like one," Bella spat out, glaring at him. "And Jacob… what the hell do you think your doing? Telling my life story as if I'm not there, even if I wasn't there physically? Where do your loyalties lie? Never mind, obviously it's not with your blood," she said, not even giving him enough time to respond. We all watched, astonished as she got up, (With her guitar) and walked to the tree that was on the edge of the forest and jumped into its branches and started to play.

"Dude, you're fucked," Leah told him, and we all jumped when she spoke cause we had no idea that she was here with us. "Paul, you should go talk to her, tell her that you understand, while Jake might be regretting his actions now, she still knows that what he did was for her own benefit, showing her that she has a whole pack to lean on when she's at her weakest, but if you go talk to her, she'll know that she has someone other than Jake to confide in, because you know what she feels like," Leah said, turning to me and smiling sympathetically. "Now, how about all of us, except Paul, leave so they can talk without having anyone listen," Leah suggested, walking away and back towards Jakes house.

_Right guys, leave me here all alone to fight against most likely getting murdered with a guitar,_ I thought to myself, walking slowly towards where Bella disappeared. When I was under the branches, I stopped, not knowing what to do next. I heard a rustle in the trees leaves and looked up, right into the smirking face of Bella. "Uhm…hi?" I asked, unsure if she wants my presence. "I can leave if you want me to," I told her softly, looking at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Come on up Paul, I'll make room on my branch," she said sarcastically. I let out a nervous chuckle before jumping up into the tree and sitting on the branch slightly lower than the one that Bella was in.

"You know you don't have to hide from us, now that you're part of the pack you're family, and Jake was trying to show that to you by bringing us here…and telling us what happened, he just wants you to know that you have all of us to lean on…at least that's what Leah told us all before she practically shoved me to come talk to you," I told her, smirking at the last part because I knew that it wasn't true.

"Riiiiight," she said, nodding her head in a way that told me that she didn't believe me.

"Just know that you can talk to any of us. What I said earlier still stands, it's an option that will never be closed off to you, but I know what it feels like, to have the blood of one that you love on your hands," I said, becoming serious towards the end. I glanced up at her, to see her looking at me, as if she was deep in thought.

"Normally, I don't offer this option…but do you want to talk?" she asked me softly.

"Normally, I'd say no and scoff at the option, but yes, I would love to talk," I responded after I thought about how to word what I was going to end up telling her whether she wanted me to or not. She just gestured with her hand, telling me to go on, and I did just that. I explained what happened, how close me and my sister were, how we always found peace in nature. I practically gave her my life story, and she didn't say anything, just sat there and listened like no one else would. Sure they offered it, but they would have made noises, or interrupted at some point, telling me that it wasn't my fault and everything. At the end, we just sat there in silence for about 10 minutes. When I thought that she wasn't about to say anything, I was getting ready to leave when I heard a sob come from above me.

"Sorry…that's heartbreaking to say the least, but I can tell you don't want my sympathy, you just want to have someone know and have them tell you that it wasn't your fault. To a degree you could argue that it's Sam and Jared's fault, but at the end of the day, you know that it was just her time," she said softly. "I'd give you a hug but you're way down there and I'm way up here."

"That…makes sense, the part in the middle. You've made me see it in a whole new light," I told her, completely astonished. Nobody has ever been able to do that for me, it's always the same sympathetic shit that people feed into others, but with Bella everything that she said actually makes sense. Normally I'm not one that believes in 'God' or fate, or hell even imprinting, but now that I have an imprint I believe in the last one and to some degree fate…I always knew in the back of my mind that that was the truth, but I needed for someone else to tell it to me to actually believe it. "Do you want to talk about something completely random until you're about to fall asleep? Or do you want me to take you to your house?" I asked her.

POV: Bella

"Do you want to talk about something completely random until you're about to fall asleep, or do you want me to take you to your house?" Paul asked me.

"Home I guess, and we can talk on the way there. Will you jump down first so I can hand you Abbie until I can get down?" I asked him after a moments hesitation. I normally don't let anyone touch Abbie, but after what he told me, I knew that I could trust him with my 'sister.'

"Yeah, if you want I can catch you too," he said, but something tells me that he meant it with a different meaning. I let out a chuckle and rolled my eyes. Paul jumped down from his branch and I carefully lowered Abbie into his hands and swung down from my branch onto his before I jumped to the ground and landed with my knees slightly bent.

"Nah, I'm good for now, thanks though," I said back to his earlier comment, but I really wouldn't mind it if he would catch me when I fell for him even more. Somehow I'm falling and I don't know what I can do to help myself, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, I just hope that Paul knows that, that maybe one day we can just be more than just friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know. Long, Long, Long time since I updated, but I've been sleeping all day and night…so, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: do not own twilight or any of its characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her wonderfully awesome imagination. **

POV: Bella

As Paul and I were walking back towards Jakes house, which is practically mine, we were talking and we started to get to know each other, and behind all of his anger, he's a really swell guy. But no one knows that because they just see him as a temper mental jackass, but it's all a front, a mask, so he can protect himself from all of the judgmental people that live in this town.

"So, what's your favorite food?" he asked me as we were walking down Jakes street.

"Fried chicken fettuccini Alfredo. It's so delicious," I said dreamily.

"I've never heard of it before," Paul said, looking down at the ground.

"Well then, I'll just have to make it for you one night," I told him excitedly. If there's something that I love more than playing Abbie, it's cooking, and I'm a damn good cook.

"Just me or everyone?" he asked, smirking.

"I'll have to think about that," I said before yawning. "I'm tired and Jakes probably stole his bed back from me," I said when Paul looked over.

"What's wrong with your own bed?" he asked.

"Pink. My whole room is pink, and I hate the color. I can't wait until Charlie has it remodeled and expanded," I said, snarling out the word pink.

"You really hate pink don't you?" All I had to do was nod my head yes very fast and he laughed at me. He became thoughtful, or at least he looked thoughtful.

"What's going through that head of yours?" I asked him, really wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"Imprinting. Does it really make you feel as if you've been forced into an arranged marriage?" he asked me sounding so sad, that I didn't know how to answer him at first.

"Kind of, I mean the whole idea of finding your soul mate is in a way, really absurd. The way that I see it, with the whole imprinting thing, is that it turns you into a softer person; it molds you into that perfect fit for the person that's supposed to love you for the rest of your life. It takes the choices that you should be allowed to make on your own away from you, sure it gives you the choice to be whatever the imprintee needs you to be, but it always ends up with a broken heart for someone out there," I said, trying to explain it as best as I could.

"You're wrong about one thing that you said earlier," he told me.

"What do you mean? I said a lot of things earlier," I asked, completely confused about where he was going with this.

"What you said about me, I'm never going to be able to fall in love with someone else, no one's going to be able to make me happy unless you're happy. You're not plain; you're far from plain. You are a very gorgeous woman who has a lot to offer to anyone whether they know it or not. You're strong willed and you have great wit that would scare anyone, well anyone except for me," he said which caused me to giggle some. "But that's not the point that I'm trying to make. My point is, is that you're my imprint, when you walked through that gate behind Charlie earlier, I knew that you could be anything and everything to me, for me, but for you as well," we had stopped walking at that point, standing in front of Jakes house. "Just know that I'll be whatever you need me to be, and that I'll always be on your side," he told me. I heard an 'aw' come from inside and realized that they were listening to us.

I smiled softly at Paul then, knowing that it would have taken him a lot of balls to say that to anyone with the chances of the rest of the pack listening in. "Thank you, Paul, but I need time to think everything that I've either been told or learned through, and I need sleep," I told him.

"I understand, I need to think a lot of stuff through, like how I just ripped my balls off of myself and gave them to you," he said to me softly. I leaned up onto my tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying bye to him and going inside to kick Jake out of his bed.

When I walked into Jakes house I saw everyone but Paul there. "Does everyone stay up this late or is it just the monsters that go bump in the night?" I asked them looking at everyone before walking back towards Jakes room to go back to bed. "Maybe it is just the monsters that go bump in the night," I muttered to myself.

"Is she always that…cynical about life?" I heard Jared ask someone.

"Nope, last year I wasn't this bad, I'm getting worse by the year!" I shouted back so everyone who wasn't asleep would be able to hear me without anyone having to repeat it.

**POV: Billy**

Late night, early morning, whatever you would like to call it, all of the wolves minus the three that are on patrol, Bella, and Paul were all gathered around my living room with their half asleep imprints, or in Claire's case, sleeping, knocked out to the world, not a care to have to deal with. But me on the other hand, I'd have to explain some things to the boys about Bella, stuff that she wouldn't willingly tell anyone else, things that you'd only get from someone by watching, and that's all that I've been doing when I saw her.

"Gather round here guys," I told the pack, sitting in my wheelchair in the corner of the moderately sized living room.

"Billy, what happened to her to make her so negative?" Emily asked sweetly, attempting to not fall asleep.

"She was hurt emotionally and mentally her whole life. Her mother started it after Abigail's death, first it was criticism, saying that nothing was ever done right, that it was Bella's fault that Abigail was dead, she did that until she heard Bella playing her guitar, attempting to escape the reality that she lived in. That's when she started to pay attention to Bella, but she only did that when the guitar was around, or if there was someone else in the room with them. Charlie noticed that something was off, but he didn't know what it was, but unless Bella had Abbie with her, then Renee was cold, distant, and then when Renee served up the divorce papers, Charlie was shocked and resigned. He thought that something like that would be coming, but with Renee you could never be sure about anything.

"So then she runs off, taking Bella with her. At this point in time, Bella's only 7, and by the time that she was 10, Renee was forcing her to sing at parties that she would throw, so Bella continued to write, she continued to sing, and that's about the time that Renee met Phil. They started dating, still threw parties, Bella still had to sing, nothing changed at all. Whenever Bella called to talk to Jake, he would always put the phone on speaker, and I would just listen. I could hear the pain and distress in her voice but was too afraid to say anything, knowing that Renee had her conditions stating that whenever Bella called anyone she had to have the phone on speaker.

"When Phil hit the big leagues, Renee coerced him into sending a tape of Bella to recording studios, at first though Phil disagreed, said that it wasn't right, but Renee persuaded him to do it, and so he did, and that's how Bella's 'career' took off. Wherever Phil went with his team, Bella had a concert, during the off season for Phil, Renee forced Bella into recording studios to record, or she forced her to do talk shows and interviews. At first Bella thought that she was living the life, she was famous and she had her fans, she thought that she was happy," I told them, pausing for a moment when I had a glass of water put in my hand. I looked up and saw that Kim had gotten me the glass and I smiled my thanks to her, taking a sip of the water.

"That poor soul," Embry said quietly, causing everyone to look at him, he was a quiet person sure, but he's always joking, he's never serious like he is now, this must be affecting him greatly.

"Yeah, by the time that she was 12, she started to become cynical," I told them quietly hoping that they wouldn't hear, but with the super hearing, they did.

"What do you mean dad?" my son asked me, very confused.

"Do you remember that rushed phone call that you had with her, it was only like 5 minutes long and at midnight, with Bella whispering?" I asked him, waiting for his nod of confirmation, before I explain it to everyone else, when he nodded, I started up again. "When that happened, she was crying softly, but she said that she hated what she had become, that Renee was forcing her to be something that she didn't want to be. She wasn't herself, she was who Renee wanted her to be, and when Bella said that my heart broke for her because I knew that she wouldn't be able to get away from Renee for a while, so I told her that by the time that she's 16 she should be able to get custody transferred over to Charlie, but Renee wouldn't let that happen until she was 17, but then Bella started to date that Cullen kid and she sounded happy when she got around to calling which was less and less, and for three days she disappeared, went somewhere and when she came back she was badly bruised, had a bite mark on her right wrist, but she was happy with him so when Charlie found out, he didn't do anything to make her mad at him because that's all that he wants, he wants his little girl to be happy. Then two weeks ago she calls Jake crying…again and then she went off on him for about an hour and hung up the phone. What was said, I'm not sure, but since she's been here, before she transformed, and even now, all she has known is loneliness, pain, and heartbreak, it's why she's so cynical, so negative, so sad," I said, looking at all of their faces when a howl went up and all of the wolves jumped up and ran out the back door, well all of the wolves minus Bella who was probably knocked out.

"What do you suggest we do about the sleeping Bella?" Emily asked me. "Should we wake her or should we just let her sleep?"

"Let her sleep. If Sam asks, I'll tell him that it was my decision, after everything that has happened today, she flies in, meets a bunch of new people, finds out that her ex is a vampire, that she's a wolf, and that she has a soul mate that she doesn't want to believe is hers, she needs sleep, she needs to process things to a degree or she'll be a cranky bitch when she's awake," I said laughing at the shocked faces of Emily and Kim.

"You called your niece a bitch?" Kim asked me.

"Well, she is a bitch both figuratively and literally, is she not?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't know, I hardly know her, although with that back story, it sounds almost like Paul's life, just that she's not temperamental," Kim replied back.

"It seems as if they are alike in many ways. Paul wants someone better for her, and she wants the same for him, when they won't take the facts as it is and be happy together," Emily said.

"She's stubborn, that's for sure," I told her. "You two should be getting some sleep, go in Jakes room and take Claire with you, there should be enough room on his bed for all of you to fit, just push Bella off to one side," I said before wheeling myself back the hall and into my room to attempt to get some sleep, and I guess I did.

It was about 7 in the morning when I woke to hushed whispers and then a shrill scream that sounded like Bella. I quickly got into my wheelchair and wheeled down the hall. Jakes door was crowded with people, I couldn't see in and I couldn't wheel past them either.

"What's going on?" I heard Emily asked, sounding very sleepy.

"I wake up and there's about 5 faces just staring down at me, and I don't even know them that well and they think that they can just enter my own personal bubble and breathe my air?" Bella shrieked back.

"EVERYONE, LIVING ROOM, NOW!" I shouted, getting looks of shock from a lot of them before they started moving towards the living room and finding a seat. Once everyone was there, I looked at Bella who was glaring at Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Sam, who all had their heads down in shame. "Now, very quietly explain, and one person at a time," I said.

"I woke up and saw those five," Bella said pointing towards the ones that she was glaring at, "standing above me, just staring and it looked like one of them was about to poke me. You know how I am about being poked Uncle Billy," she finished, still glaring at the boys.

"Bella, go cook something, I'll talk to them," I told her before I pointed at the five and told them to go outside. "Emily take a rest on the cooking today, she won't poison it, she'll be fine, she's stingy when it comes to the kitchen, just rest," I said to the look of protest on Emily's face before following the boys outside. "Now, what's your problems?" I asked.

"She didn't respond to the call last night and when we get in there it looked like she was cuddling with Kim," Jared said, sounding jealous.

"She didn't respond to the call because I told Emily to let her sleep, she's a right bitch when she wakes up without enough sleep, now why were you all standing above her?"

"She talks in her sleep," Seth said quietly, causing me to laugh loudly at that.

"Okay, and who was going to poke her and why?" I asked, looking at Quil because I just knew that it was him.

"Uh…me, and because I wanted to see if she would squeal like all girls do when they're poked in the side," he said. "But Sam ordered me too!" he added quickly, causing me to stare at Sam in shock.

"What I was curious too!" he replied.

"Okay, know this, when Bella is asleep she's always very aware of her surroundings, if she thinks that there is a threat, her subconscious mind will alert her and she will go berserk on you. Also, never poke her. Ever, she will kick your ass until you're bruised all over. Is that clear?" I asked them, waiting for them to respond in some way.

"Yeah, I guess," they all responded, sighing slightly.

"Good, now go in there and apologize to Bella," I growled out as best as I could.

"Why would they need to apologize to Bella, Billy?" Charlie asked as him and Paul walked up the stairs to get onto the porch.

"They decided that they were going to stand over her while she was asleep and then apparently Sam ordered Quil to poke her and you know how she is with that," I responded before rolling myself back inside to talk with the others some more.

Sam, Jared, Seth, Quil, and Embry followed behind me and just stood there looking confused, while Charlie went to find a seat on the sofa after kicking Jake off of it, and Paul walked towards the kitchen? Oh that's not good.

"Paul," Jake called, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Paul asked, slightly miffed.

"There are knives in there and with how she woke up this morning I'd say that she's not in the best of moods," Jake said in a stage whisper. Paul just had this huge smirk on his face that just screamed trouble before he turned back around and just stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a moment before knocking on the frame.

She must have done something to acknowledge his presence because he asked if it was okay if he came into the kitchen with her, and then he turned around, gave us a smug smile, and walked in.

"Okay, I feel like I'm missing something here," Charlie said, breaking the silence that was going on.

"Well Uncle Charlie, you see…well uhm, you may not like this so remove your gun belt and stay seated," Jake said slowly. "They may or may not have imprinted on each other?" he continued making it a question at the end.


End file.
